Covert
by Beyond-the-Veil
Summary: After Harry broke out of Azkaban, got married, had quadruplets and after his wife died: Harry has come back to Hogwarts to guard it from Voldemort. But Harrys takes his four children to Hogwarts too! What about Harry's past?
1. The Sorting

_**Covert**_

**Chapter One: The Sorting**

A man with a hooded robe of crimson red, which went about his face, stood outside of a fairly larger castle as he thought of it as when he went here a long time ago. Now he had a life and didn't care about it as much as he did. But he had a purpose to be here this time. He didn't the last time he saw this place, which was when he was seventeen and sentenced to Azkaban Prison for using an Unforgivable on Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger while in the restricted section looking for a cure for Remus once again. Ron had watched him kill them both.

He had forgotten about all that now and didn't live in the past but the future now. He was a much different person and he hoped it stayed that way. He hated the other him too much to turn anyway. He hated the people he loved since then and haven't seen them in many years. He didn't even know if they died…but it didn't see to him that he cared one bit about them. Besides it was too much to think about.

The castle that the man stood in front of was filled with lights and rooms above. But he was strong and he hoped the security breaches were lifted from the castle now that the Death Eaters were out of their way and most in Azkaban, thanks to him. He left Azkaban with only his help as being an Animagus, a white mutt. He slipped past the dementors just like Sirius had a long time ago…

The big oak doors were staring at him; it felt like the doors held a face and looked at him as if they knew he wasn't supposed to be here. But when the man touched the doors it went away as if they knew that he was innocent for fourteen years, unlike some people. He opened the big oak door and stepped in.

The first years had just went through the Great Hall and all was quiet except for the upper years smiling at the first years and going back in time remembering when they were stepped those big steps.

There was no more Professor McGonagall but there was a Professor Lovegood. Well there aren't any Lovegood's in Hogwarts. But this Lovegood Professor was named Luna and she had a smile on her face as she told the first years to huddle around the steps.

"When I call your name you will come up here and sit down," she pointed to the stool, "and I will put on the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She ended and some first years looked scared to death.

Dumbledore watched as Professor Lovegood took out the parchment and called out the first name on the list.

"Abercrombie, Christie,"

A little girl with wavy blonde hair walked up the stool and nervously sat down and closed her eyes. It took only 3 seconds before it could call out "Gryffindor!" she sat down on the second table with a red flag over the long table.

It was a few more minutes before they finally got to the "P's". Luna stopped saying the next name suddenly and looked up with confusion. 'What's this?' she asked herself and looked down at the paper once again, then with a little courage looked up at the crowd of first years and called out the name.

"Potter, Anguis." She whispered dreamily.

A boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes walked up with a smirk on his face as whispering began.

"Harry Potter's son," A Hufflepuff sixth year called out loudly.

"Don't go near him, he might kill you!" said a Slytherin

It was only a second on the stool that the Sorting Hat screamed out.

"Gryffindor!"

Anguis Potter jumped off the stool and ruffled his hair. A black haired man with silver eyes snickered at him and Anguis looked back at the staff table and before he sat down smiled at Sirius Black, who was supposed to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.

Sitting down, Anguis looked beside him and some of the Gryffindor's scooted away from him. He just smiled and winked at the first years as if he knew somebody like him. 'Who would be his friend?' All of them wondered as they stared at the Potter.

Again Luna stopped as she read the parchment and blinked, she thought it was a joke the first time but . . . Luna took a long breath before calling out the second name.

"Potter, Daren," she whispered a bit more loudly.

Again, a boy with uncontrollable black raven hair with red streaks across his hair, his eyes a blue icy color walked up with a big smile on his face and faced Luna.

"Hello Professor, having a fun day?" he smirked. Luna couldn't even answer and sat down on the chair and she slowly put on the Sorting Hat waiting for it to call Gryffindor. But it didn't say Gryffindor; it wasn't even on his head when it called out the name.

"Slytherin!" Luna slowly backed up as she took the Sorting Hat with her. Dumbledore even stood up with alarm, also Sirius Black, who was the kids' grand-godfather.

Daren looked pleased with the arrangement though and almost skipped to the end table with the Slytherin color flag on the top, green. But this time the Slytherin's did move away from him too. Daren was going to call out to his twin brother but Luna squeaked and called out the next name which frightened most of them.

"Potter, Faye," she called out and looked at the Headmaster with confusion. But she didn't need persuasion as gracefully the little kid with black hair and weird green streaks that covered her framed face and a smile on her face, walked up to the stool and sat on it before Luna could say anything. But when Faye Potter looked straight at Luna, she had to step back from shock. She was Harry Potter's daughter of course. She had the same captivating green eyes he once had. She tried to ignore it and put the Sorting hat on her head.

It was unbelievable what happened then.

"Gryffin—"

"Hey I wasn't even done talking!" Faye screamed at the Hat. The Sorting Hat stopped and quiet in the hall came. Faye started to talk to the Sorting Hat.

"Well I know my other twin, Lemain will be a Gryffindor and I don't want Daren to be by himself so can I go to Slytherin? I thought I would go but I guess I have more bravery than power in my head. Can I?" The Sorting Hat didn't need to be telling twice.

"Slytherin!"

Luna almost fell down again as it called out her enemy House. She couldn't believe that two of Harry Potter's children were Slytherin's. She watched as Faye Potter ran towards her brother and gave him a hug, he gave it back and tickled her. Luna couldn't believe that they could be Slytherin's, maybe they weren't that bad. She went back to the parchment and actually almost fainted.

"Potter, Lemain!" she called out and watched as a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked up with a lazy sort of aura around him but when he sat down on the stool somehow Luna felt something different.

"If you wanna know Professor," Lemain started and only the staff could hear him. "You feel weird because of my dead mother," he smirked at her and looked at her with his brown eyes that seemed to have a peculiar aura around him and she felt odd as she put on the Sorting Hat.

It was much more later, maybe a minute until it screamed out. "Gryffindor," it called out.

Lemain walked to the Gryffindor table and slapped Anguis' back with ease. But when Dumbledore was going to stand up to the podium a figure clad in a crimson red robe opened the Great Hall door and walked through over to the front of the stairs. He stopped there and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Dumbledore, nice seeing you here," the voice was calm but it hid anger and revenge. He started walking towards them. He was acting like Lucius Malfoy in his second year when Hagrid yelled at him.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore was now standing up.

"Don't get to close to me Dumbledore, you never know when I might kill my own friends," the voice had a great anger in him and feel of betrayal. "Don't know yet? Maybe this will give you an idea," The man took his hood off his face and everyone gasped as they saw a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead and the same messy black hair with green eyes.

"Harry?"

"Well of course Dumbledore, who else would be here to help Hogwarts from the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort?"

Two kids from Gryffindor and two from Slytherin, Harry Potter's quadruplets ran up to Harry and smiled at him.

"Faye, I thought you'd be a Gryffindor?" Harry asked his daughter as he saw her coming from the end table and ruffled her pretty hair.

"Well it was going to put me in Gryffindor but I told it to go with Daren," she said happily and gave Harry a hug. Everyone watched as amazement as Harry gave his own daughter a hug, without a knife to her back.

"You should get back to your Houses," Harry told his children. They nodded and sadly went back to their tables. Harry then turned towards Dumbledore. "I'll talk with you after the Sorting Dumbledore," Harry then turned and locked eyes with Luna.

He remembered that she knew he was innocent a long ways back. But he didn't care back then, he wanted revenge but now he was all right, he wanted to kill Voldemort now. But he knew somewhere he wanted to kill someone who hated him and despised him…The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry broke contact with her and looked at Sirius, he still believed him too.

Harry walked out with ease and put his hood over his face, before he could touch the handle though. A loud voice of all his children, at the same time of course called out to him.

"Can we come too!" They all asked from the front of their tables. Everyone stared at the children and some were scooting away from them more. Harry smiled and nodded, not turning around.

If you looked over at the Slytherin Table you would see a little girl and boy almost falling out of their seats to get to their own family relative. Some older Slytherin's were laughing at them and Harry hated it when someone laughed at his children, so he did the best he could do.

"Silencio!" he said without his wand and the Slytherin Table and everything became quiet. Now it was Daren and Faye who were laughing at them and teasing as well. Anguis and Lemain were walking together looking at the Slytherin table beside them and laughed their heads off, more than they have been for the last years since their ordeal at their own house last two years ago.

"Awe, poor babies," Lemain laughed. An older Slytherin, probably a sixth year stood up and stared down at the little wimp of a Potter. "He can't talk you see," Lemain said to Anguis.

"I'm older than you, I know," Anguis shouldered him.

"Only by seven minutes," he said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Still, even Daren is older than you by…three minutes or so,"

"But I'm older than Faye." Anguis shrugged.

"Come on kids," Harry said and took Anguis' and Lemain's shoulders and steered them out before anyone could say anything.


	2. Backstabbing Ron Weasley

**Chapter Two: Backstabbing Ron Weasley**

Anguis yawned and Faye leaned on her big twin's shoulders. Lemain and Daren were talking together about pranks to their both Houses at night. They even wondered if a Malfoy was here and Harry was the one who told them about Draco Malfoy's help in his seventh and final year with an attack from Hogwarts.

"Why would you need to know that? Are you going to prank her?"

"Of course we—did you just say 'her'?" Daren interrupted himself. Harry nodded.

"Yes, her name is Lydah Malfoy," Harry smiled. Every one of his children looked at him.

"You're smiling?" Anguis asked his feared father.

"Yes, she's actually in Slytherin this year and it almost said Gryffindor," he smiled.

"Do you always have those?" Lemain asked about his sense of knowing future things some of the time. Harry nodded sincerely. They finally arrived at Dumbledore's office where the two gargoyles still stood. "What's the password?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"You don't know?" Faye asked her father, he shook his head and Faye smiled evilly. "Can we try?" he nodded at her and ruffled her hair. "Potter's Rule?" it didn't move but everyone laughed at her.

"Reeses," Lemain said and it still didn't move.

"Anguis," he said proudly and laughed as it didn't open yet.

"How about…Betrayers?" it didn't move for Daren either. "I thought that would have worked. Hey, I'm not kidding!" he added as everyone rolled their eyes at him, even Harry.

"Lemon Drop," Harry said and the two gargoyles moved away and Daren was the first one to jump on the moving staircases.

In the office of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore Harry felt an urge to break everything that his eyes laid on. He did break most everything when he was in his fifth year and thought Sirius had died because of him. But he turned up at Hogwarts a year after the incident occurred.

Faye and Daren chose to sit together. They were more attached to each other and Daren always kept an eye on her as well as his older twin brothers. The funny thing with them all was that they were all fraternal quads. It never happened for three thousand years and Harry had got the position again, which he did in his first year by becoming the Seeker at age 11 in a century.

Minutes passed and still no Dumbledore in the high chair in front of them all. Harry had been standing and looking around at his personal belongings while his children took the seats as told by him. Harry would not be able to sit down while in Dumbledore's presence.

Harry wondered if he could live here as he watched Hogwarts and wondered if it could be close to the Slytherin dungeons, so he could be with Daren when it happened. Over the last few years Daren Griffin Potter has been having horrific nightmares of his family being killed before his eyes and his mother dying again. It was a curse.

When Daren was six years old he wandered around at night and found a stone that wasn't supposed to be touched and had instantly gotten a curse that controlled nightmares in his head as he slept. He was the only one who had them in his family and woke up usually screaming so he had to find a way for Harry to be there so he won't wake the whole common room or if it's really that bad, Hogwarts. Faye wouldn't even be with him and that was mostly part of it that she always wanted to be with him.

Anguis, Lemain and Faye were his siblings and he loved them very much. Harry couldn't believe the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin because of his nightmares but was destined because Daren had a lot of ambitions and wanted to become the Head Auror and he had most cunning for it and so he was in Slytherin for that, and his blood was almost all pure. Almost like Malfoy's.

Faye Rowena Potter, That's what Harry named her, he always wanted a girl and he was glad he did at the last moment. She was the youngest quad and he loved her all the same. He named her Faye because there was a blinding light when he first saw her in her mother's arms and it jogged his memory a bit because of it. Faye liked that part of her birth. Faye was smart and has all qualities of all four Houses, even Hufflepuff some of the time for the loyal in her brothers' hearts. But she was brave and sly at many times. She was the trickiest one of all his children.

Lemain Owen Potter was a warrior in his heart and wanted to be Minister of Magic or an Auror when he grew up. He wanted to change the wizarding world and lock every dark wizard in the Azkaban Prison where Harry was for two years. He would let every Death Eater, but not Voldemort, have a trial. Lemain was a very good kid and was very brave as he stood up to most people who were much older than him; some even were as old as his father. Lemain knew from a person almost instantly if they were being mean to him or just having fun and that made him be good in this world for them all.

Now, Anguis Draco Potter was known for many things. He was the first one to be in this world and was the first one who talked and helped out his mother at the chores when he was young. He even taught his twins to ride a broomstick when Harry was on a mission for revenge against Lucius Malfoy, with Draco along his side. Draco and Harry actually became friends after Draco saved his life and helped him out after Axkaban. Then when Harry had the four of them he lost contact with Draco, he didn't even know until now that Draco had a young girl the same age as his. Anguis was the leader and the one who helped everyone out but he also wolves to play pranks on the people who made fun of his family and was brave when someone stuck their wand in his face. He was a natural born leader, like his grandfather, James Potter.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Faye began to cough loudly and couldn't stop for some reason. Harry walked up to her and looked at her face.

"Are you all right?" she shook her head and he knew what was wrong. She was having an attack.

The other funny thing was that Faye had a disease of some sort also like her brother, but she just coughs once and can't stop for a while unless someone is there for her to do the spell on her. That's why Harry is scared that someday she's alone and no one will be there to help her out and the first time he found out she had it he taught his children how to do it unless he was gone at the point she had an attack. "Just try to breathe baby," Harry comforted his daughter as he took off her black robe and touched her neck and stomach. Faye started coughing up blood and her brothers were right next to her as she started wailing as she coughed.

"Breathe Faye!" Anguis said to her and took her hand and squeezed it so she knew he was there for her. Finally Harry's power was kicking in and he pointed his hand at her throat and uttered ancient words that haven't even been found by St. Mungo's.

"Ulaun caprie faren duino," he said and Faye slowly started to stop and when she did closed her eyes and her throat was dry. "Need some water baby?" he asked his daughter and she nodded.

"I'll get some," Lemain said and moved out of the chair and rummaged around for his wand in his back pocket. He found it and pointed it towards a feathered pin that looked expensive. "Fretalgo," the pin was no longer and it turned to a glass of water Lemain took it and gave it to his father.

"Drink it—"Harry was interrupted by the door opening and a few people came in; Faye drake the whole glass of water before he could say anything else. "I said Dumbledore not the whole staff—"

"Harry, it's me Draco," the familiar voice said and moved over to the chairs and went on his knees. "Well, well, well. It is true my best friend—"he heard a gag behind the chairs and he knew it was probably Ron Weasley, "he got four children while I have one. How can it be?" Draco joked and Anguis turned to him and smiled and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Anguis Draco Potter, and I bet you're our godfather then?" Anguis asked as Draco took his hand and shook it. Draco was amazed and looked at Harry for an explanation. Ron's eyes bulged out when he heard that Draco was their godfather and not him…not that he wanted too…

"Yes, you are godfather to all four of them Draco. You were my best friend when time was needed." Faye put her hand to her mouth and wiped off blood.

"Daddy," she said and frowned as she held out her hand. Harry turned to her and conjured a rag. "Hello Mr. Draco," she said happily.

"Call me Draco; your name would be..?"

"Faye Rowena Potter," Faye said as Harry stopped wiping her hands and her beautiful face from blood.

"That's a very pretty name for a very pretty girl—" he was interrupted by a loud voice in back of them.

"When have you been that nice to them Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked as he stepped in. Harry stood up and hastily pulled his wand out at his old best friend who told the Ministry that he saw Harry Potter, his own best friend, kill Remus Lupin and his girlfriend and friend Hermione Granger.

"Don't talk to my friends like that Weasley," Harry said threatingly, wishing he could jinx him to look like a guy who came out of Azkaban Prison after two years of being found innocent and having no friends except for Draco and a few friends he found on the way. "If you ever talk to Draco like that ever again you will see yourself—"Draco put Harry's wand down.

"Don't waste your breath on him Harry," the door opened and Harry saw more people coming in to greet Harry Potter. There was Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and if he misunderstood a Severus Snape. "Hello Severus," Draco nodded to his old Head of House.

"Mr. Malfoy," he nodded and Harry looked at him and knew he had changed somehow. "Hello Mr. Potter, nice of you to be here on this particular day," Snape said to him and walked up to the Headmaster. "Mundungus informed me to tell you that they captured another stray small Death Eater at the Ministry," Dumbledore nodded and Severus left without a glance toward the others.

"Well Harry—"Dumbledore started but was interrupted by a small boy named Lemain Potter.

"Sorry, but if I have to be in the same presence with him," he pointed to Ron, "then I might puke and keel over," he said and looked absolutely sure of himself.

"Harry, how dare your—"

"Now you are out of line Weasley," Draco pointed his wand at Ron Weasley's throat. "If—"Dumbledore silenced everyone.

"Harry," he spoke as calm as ever, "who do you wish to have in this room?" he asked him. Harry looked at everyone who was in this room and thought to himself for a while before saying anything to Albus Dumbledore. But before he said anything he locked eyes with the same grey eyed Luna who knew he was innocent. He remembered he always talked to her in his sixth and seventh year; those used to be his best years at Hogwarts. He looked back at his children and then too Dumbledore.

"I want Draco, Sirius, my children and Luna," Harry said softly and Ron walked out angrily. Ginny nodded sadly and left with tears in her eyes. Draco's eyes lingered on the door where Ginny exited. Luna was shocked he even was going to let her be with in the same room even if she did believe everything he said ever since fifth year and helped him through everything in his last years at Hogwarts. Everyone heard Ron yelling out.

"You're not a friend of mine anymore Harry! You're a traitor!" Ron yelled in the hall and Harry was going to get out of his office and show him about him being a traitor but someone took his leg and he looked down cautiously and saw Faye Rowena Potter hugging his leg.

"Don't go Daddy," she said softly and Luna smiled. Harry shook his head and put his wand back in his pocket and picked her up, even if she was a bit heavy for him. He kissed her forehead and swung her around knowing to tell her he wasn't going to do anything in front of her. "Daddy stop!" she screamed as he swung her around more fast and stopped suddenly and she almost fell off him but she hung onto him.

"Sorry kid, I just couldn't resist your beauty," Harry said and put her back on the chair which occupied his three children. Daren was in the seat, Anguis was on the left hand and Lemain was on the right. He put Faye on Daren's lap and looked back at Dumbledore. "You can continue now Mister Dumbledore," Dumbledore nodded and told everyone to sit down. Sirius offered Luna his seat but she refused and started pacing around as Dumbledore spoke while Harry stood behind his children's armchair.


	3. Talking

**Chapter Three: Talking**

"Now I have not known you would be here on this day Harry," Harry nodded. "I got your letter last Friday and I have to say I was surprised to hear from you after fourteen years." Dumbledore paused. "I am very so—"

"Don't even try it Dumbledore," Harry warned. Dumbledore nodded at Harry, knowing Harry would not accept anything at all, and continued.

"I talked with the Minister—" Harry started shaking with rage and Lemain took his arm before he could do anything. "Are you all right Mr. Potter?"

"What do you think?" Faye shouted at her own Headmaster now. "Fudge was the one who didn't let him a have a trial, just like Sirius! And you didn't believe him either did ya?"

"Faye!" Harry said and clasped the girls' mouth shut. "You can be mean to Dumbledore when your time is needed," he said slyly and Draco's eye widened at the Harry he knew. "Now sit down with your brothers," Lemain smiled mischievously and sat back down on the arm of the chair. "Now Dumbledore you may start," and Harry went back to his normal state, in the back of the armchair.

"Well…" Dumbledore said softly. "Fudge has let me have you here to guard Hogwarts after your request of being here all year and maybe even the whole time your children are here. I will not ask why," Harry appreciated this as Dumbledore always asked him questions. It was his business only. "I will have you at the guest quarters near the Transfiguration room—"Harry held out a hand.

"Sorry, but I had different ideas." Harry looked at Faye and then at Daren. "My family is different Dumbledore and I would like to stay near them. I know they are in different Houses and I love them for it." Luna smiled at the once feared wizard. "My two children," he looked towards the Slytherin students, "has a different thing that needs to be put up. I have to be with Daren most and then Faye some of the time at different times of the day."

"_Why_?" It wasn't Dumbledore who asked Harry, but Sirius Black, his godfather.

"I don't know if they want me to tell you. It's their decision." Faye smiled and looked towards Daren who slowly nodded but looked uncertain about it.

"I have a disease Sirius," Faye said to him. "I eventually cough and can't stop. If someone isn't there to say the words to me then I might die from lack of air." She said and looked towards Luna. "My family is the only ones who does know what to say to me and how to do it. I can't even say it to myself."

"I'm much worse though for me," Daren started when she stopped. "Every single night I get nightmares, not your usual nightmares that most people get of clowns attacking you with red noses and balloons," Sirius smirked. "I get nightmares of my own family dieing in front of me Sir," he looked at Dumbledore. "And I would appreciate it that at least one of my family members are there with me, I might even try to—"

"Don't tell them anything else," Harry said to Daren who tried to cry. Anguis went to him and took Faye's seat and put his arm around his shoulder. "I would like it if…" Harry trailed off. "Well if it's all right with you Dumbledore that I have a place near them so I can be there for especially Daren who can be very noisy as he wakes up at midnight usually. He can wake up the whole block actually and I got a telling off from my neighbor just last weekend," Daren finally calmed down and Faye remained on the floor curled up with her knees to her chest.

"I think Mr. Potter that it can be arranged for you. Would you rather have your family in the same tower that will have a silenced charm around it?" Dumbledore asked his former Head Boy. Harry shrugged and looked towards the children.

"Whatever they think is best," Anguis hurriedly nodded and his hand still lay on Daren's shoulder. Faye nodded to and Lemain smiled and nodded and sat up.

"Will I have my own room?"

"No," Faye, Daren and Anguis said together. "If you did—"Daren said

"Then I don't—"Faye said

"Want to be in there," Anguis said.

Sirius laughed and Luna just smiled sweetly at the kids. Harry situated himself next to his children and sat down on the floor beside Faye who rested her head on his chest for comfort.

"Where will we be staying then?" Harry asked the Professor. Sirius cleared his throat and nodded his head over to Luna. She saw it and put her hands up.

"What?" she asked Sirius. It was the first time she spoke in Harry's presence. "Hey, I wasn't the one who put those snakes in your cupboard. Fred and George personally framed me because I put frog spawn in their Fire whiskeys last year," she said as if her life depended on it. Sirius raised and eyebrow.

"I know," Sirius said. "I was just saying that Harry and his children would be living next to the Transfiguration classroom." He said. Luna blushed and nodded. "You know the big—"

"I know which one that is Sirius," Luna said and looked any other place other than Sirius.

"Draco," Dumbledore said talking for the first time in a while. Draco looked at his former Headmaster. "I did not floo you because Harry was here," Draco looked at him.

"What do you mean Albus? Did I do something wrong to the Ministry? I know we didn't catch Bellatrix yet but I will soon with the help of Moody of course and Tonks." Draco was in the Order of the Phoenix and in a small band of wizards that once had Harry in it when he was out of Azkaban for five years where he met his wife for three years and abandoned the whole secrecy thing.

"No, Draco. That is not it. I wish for you to stay with Mr. Potter and so you can protect Hogwarts," Dumbledore said lightly.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco spoke. "I'm not Harry, you can tell me the truth and I won't wreck your office," Harry laughed.

"Mr. Malfoy…" he trailed off as if it could hurt someone to go on. "Lydah is in danger. Snape was at a meeting and found something that Voldemort wants from her." Draco was flabbergasted. "I think it would be best that you would say here with Harry and protect her as well as Harry's children.

"Why them?" Luna questioned Dumbledore, but he only shrugged and looked at Harry as if Albus didn't know anything about it.

"Ever since my children were born, Voldemort has been tracking them down as well as me," Luna frowned. "Voldemort has been trying to kill anyone I get close to. My wife died when they were young and it was hard, probably because it was on their birthday. It was a big blow to all of us." Harry lucidly looked at Daren.

Everyone stopped staring at Harry at his children as a loud thunder of noises came outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Shut up Malfoy!" a young boy's voice yelled. Draco looked at the door as the boy said his name. They kids were getting closer to the door. "You think your so—"

"Pretty? I know I am, I get it from my mother thank you very much," Draco smiled as a little girls voice said sweetly. "Who was your mother? A fat cow I wager." Draco and Harry laughed.

"Malfoy! Addison!" Severus Snape's voice shouted and then thrust open the door and practically threw the two kids inside. "Headmaster, Addison was—"Severus was rudely interrupted by the little gray eyed girl.

"He called my family filth—Dad!" She screamed and ran towards Draco's arms.

"Filth eh?" Draco looked at the boy who had red hair and glasses. Addison, the boy began backing up with fear as he locked eyes with a Malfoy. "Could I curse him Sir?" Draco asked Snape. But someone didn't wait for an answer and did something incredible.

"Dielnighto!" Daren pointed his wand at Addison. Addison properly became a suit of armor with a muggle coke bottle head. He was stiff as a board and the only sound in the room for a while was the bubbling in the bottle head. "Yes! First time and I did it. Dad, did you see that? It's my first and only creation." Daren walked to Addison and unscrewed the top.

"You created a hex?" Luna asked amazed at the strange haired boy. He nodded and when he took the top off his head, bubbles came flooding out.

"Whoa!" he said and screwed the top back on.

"Daren," Harry said to his second oldest quad. Daren finished and looked up at him. "Stop showing off," he said unconscientiously.

"It was a good cause Dad. I mean come on, sixth year you hexed Draco into a ferret to remember the good days." Harry put his hands on Daren's mouth and shook his head. Faye rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and headed over to the girl beside Draco.

"Hi, my name is Faye Potter, what's yours?" she asked the girl with blonde curly hair to her back.

"Lydah Malfoy," She said shyly. "Are you from Slytherin too?"

"Yeah that's me House. It's Daren's too," she pointed to Daren who was free from Harry's hand, and Harry's hand had a bite mark on it. "Watch out for him, he's too protective."

"Too true," Lydah giggled. Harry silenced everyone and asked that the kids go outside the room while he, Luna, Draco, Severus, Draco and Dumbledore talked about the arrangements.

The five children, Anguis was first to get out, made it out of Dumbledore's office and stood there together not talking. Lemain finally introduced himself.

"My name is Lemain Potter," he smiled at her. Anguis told her his name as asked her if she wanted to become their first friend outside of the family in Hogwarts. Lydah squeaked OK.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"I'll be eleven in September."

"Were eleven," Faye replied. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Very. I like being Chaser I'm hoping to get on the team next year. What about you guys?" she asked, finally getting into the conversation.

"I'm Seeker for us," Daren said with a dreamy look upon his face. Faye looked at him and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"He's obsessed with Quidditch." Anguis told her. "I'm Beater though, I like hurting people who are mean to my brothers and sister,"

"I'm Keeper," Faye replied.

"I'm Chaser," Lemain ended the conversation.

"It's cool that you are all different. If I didn't know I would have thought you liked the same thing." The gargoyle moved and Harry, Luna and Draco stepped off. "Hi Dad," she said and gave him a hug.

"Dad," Daren started and Harry looked down at him. "We'll be staying together right? I won't be alone again will I?"

"Course you won't. Dumbledore's letting us have our own tower. We have three rooms. So I get my own room and you four have to figure out who's together. Who wants to be with Daren this time?"

"Me!" Lemain shouted and put his hand up.

"OK, then Faye and Anguis will be together, is that all right?" he asked mainly Anguis. He nodded and put an arm around his sister. "Well come on, Luna's showing us the Trans—"Luna interrupted him.

"You know where it is Harry," Luna started to go to her right towards the kitchens where Harry showed it to her in her fifth year. But Harry grabbed her arm.

"Yes, but, I do get lost sometimes." Harry pouted. "I need my friend from Hogwarts to come with me other than stupid Draco," he scowled at Harry. "I mean what if bloody Ron jumps me and kills me? You're a very clever and bright witch Luna, you could say the counter curse and save my poor soul," Harry was acting like a seven year old. Luna smiled dreamily and hit Harry's arm playfully.

"Draco, where are you staying?" Luna asked her friend also.

"With my girlfriend," Draco replied to her and they all started walking to their respected rooms. Draco's wife, Pansy Parkinson, ran off with a Death Eater and became a fully Death Eater eight years ago to Lord Voldemort. Now he was all alone with Lydah.

"Who would that be?" Lemain asked his godfather. Draco looked at his feet as he said it.

"Ginny Weasley."

"No way!" Harry shouted in disbelief. "Does Ron know?" Draco nodded sadly. "What happened when Ron found out?" he asked suspiciously.

"When he did find out he made a fool of me in the Ministry. He practically forbids me to go near Ginny or else he would kill me and I knew he was telling the truth by the look in his face. Pure hatred, even if I'm on your side now." They all started down the Transfiguration hallway,

"I'll help you out Draco. I can scare Ron away anytime I want too," Harry slapped Draco's back. Draco laughed and Harry steered the conversation away. "So who's teaching now and everything?"

"Let me see…" Draco and the rest turned a corner, the kids holding hands. "Luna is the Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration teacher, and second in charge after McGonagall died in our seventh year. "Harry nodded sadly and smiled at Luna as if she deserved the job. "Binns is still History of Magic, Severus is Potions master still, Sirius is Defense against the Dark Arts teacher full time now," Harry laughed. "Ginny's Charms, and Ron is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, beware. I think he's worse than Hagrid was," Hagrid was now living in America with his wife, Beauxbaton's Headmistress.

"And you're a High ranking official Auror and I'm The-Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed." Harry said sarcastically at the end.

"Harry," Luna stopped walking. Harry turned along with the others to her. "Can I talk to you please? In private?" Harry shooed off the kids and Draco to the end of the hall where they would be waiting for them. "Come here," Luna said and went in a empty classroom.

"What's wrong Luna, and—"but he stopped as he saw emotionless Luna crying in front of him. Harry walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Don't cry Luna," he soothed her. 'I don't like seeing anyone crying," Harry put his hands around her neck and she gladly turned around to him and put her head in his chest and cried.

For a good few minutes they were in each others arms and Luna wept. After a few Luna stopped and wiped at her eyes and cheeks and looked up at Harry, still in his arms.

"I'm glad your back Harry," Luna sniffled and Harry ran his fingers through her hair like he did all those years back when she cried. "I tried getting you out Harry. Fudge was being mean and wouldn't let anyone see you, not even your best friends." She stopped to compose herself. Harry then took control.

"I missed you a lot Luna, more than Ron." He said Ron's name in disgust. "I hope I don't get to see him anymore but I know I will have to because I'm patrolling Hogwarts day and night most times when I feel too."

Luna buried her head in Harry's chest and took a deep breath. Harry kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly as if he thought she was going to run away from him too. Then Luna asked a question that had bothered her.

"Will you run from us again Harry?" she asked timidly. Harry stopped stroking her dirty blonde hair and smiled sweetly.

"I was going to until I saw you guys again. No Luna, I won't run anymore." He said in a positive way. "Come on we should get going now to the others. They probably think were dead or something much worse," Luna smirked and hit him on the shoulder and Harry led her out of the empty classroom.


	4. Nightmare and Morning Routine

**Chapter Four: Morning Routine**

The six of them said goodbye to Lydah and Draco as they headed towards the dungeons where Draco was staying and Lydah in her dormitory. Draco would be staying three doors down from the Potions room. Harry led the four kids up the stairway to where they were staying the night,

Lemain and Daren had the first room they and the second was Harry's and the other one was for Anguis and Faye. They looked just the same.

Harry went to each of their rooms and unpacked their things for them as they crawled into bed after they got dressed in their nightclothes. He had first went into Faye's and Anguis' room, he always did her first, because she was scared of the dark and she cried out more for him when she was ready for bed.

"Are you ready for classes tomorrow?" Harry asked Anguis and Faye. Faye nodded excitedly. Anguis replied with enthusiasm.

"Yes! I can't wait for my first lesson with Sirius either, and Luna," he added. "Do we have to have Care of Magical Creatures this year?"

"No, that's second year," Harry told them.

"Good, I'd die if I had to see bloody Ron's face and stand there in his class, listening to him." Faye said to her father. Harry tried to put a stern face on, but smiled instead.

"I'm with her. What do we have this year then?"

"You'll see your schedules during breakfast," Harry kissed their foreheads and went out the door shutting off the light and putting on the nightlight of the snitch on beside Faye's bed.

Harry then strolled toward Daren's and Lemain's room and peeked in and smiled. Daren and Lemain were jumping on their fluffy beds and having the best time of their lives.

"Settle down kids," Harry said and Daren and Lemain fell onto their beds and frowned. "Get in your covers or I'll hex you," Daren immediately went under and Lemain followed after as Harry sent a glare towards him.

"I'll be back after a while I assume," Harry kissed their foreheads and smiled as their eye's shut and began to breath slower than they had.

_Daren was running towards Hogwarts open Quidditch Field and saw Death Eaters and Voldemort on the edge of the stands of the Pitch. They were laughing at him and grinning evilly as they watched him come towards him, wands raised towards four figures in front of him and the Death Eaters._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort screamed at the four kids. They were then looking at Daren with a look of terror crossed their face._

_The familiar curse to him flew towards the first one on the left, which had to be Faye Potter and she screamed in pain. Daren couldn't take it anymore and jumped on his broom and made his way towards Voldemort taking his wand out…_

Harry heard Daren scream the all so familiar scream he has heard for several years already. He jumped out of bed and ran towards the first room he came to. On Daren's bed was of course Lemain helping him breath while in front of him was Anguis but Daren held Faye on for dear life as if she was about to die there.

"Daren," Harry said softly as he came in. Lemain and Anguis moved off the bed so their father could see Daren. Faye was smiling at her brother and returned the hug.

"I'm not going anywhere Daren. I know you would be there to save your little sis, even if it's me," Faye replied with a small laugh in her soft cheeks. Daren's frowning, weeping face turned instantly.

After a long period of time every Potter was lying in Daren's and Lemain's room. Harry was on the armchair by their fireplace smiling slightly in his new dream. Lemain and Anguis were on Lemain's bed, one on the top of the bed and the other was on the bottom with his foot lying off the bed. Faye and Daren were both on his bed snuggled together with a blanket on Faye, and not Daren.

Luna woke up and yawned. She looked at the clock and smiled to herself. It was breakfast in a half an hour. She went to her bathroom and got dressed in her red robes with a white t-shirt under it and a denim skirt. She curled her hair at the ends and brushed her teeth.

After a while she heard noises on the other side of her wall.

"Dad, where's my Hogwarts robe?" asked the voice of Anguis.

"In your ROOM!" he shouted the last word as she heard someone stumble. Luna finally blocked out the voices but soon came Daren's roaring voice.

"Faye GET BACK HERE!" he shouted.

Luna put her brush on her bed and made herself out of her room and then out of the Transfiguration room. She didn't bother to knock on the door of their rooms and let herself inside. She looked around and saw clothes littering the floor and a few prank items from Fred and George leaning against the walls. She laughed silently and heard footsteps coming behind her and opened it to see Draco and Lydah. Draco was in muggle clothing, something she didn't see everyday and Lydah was in her Slytherin robes. Lydah's hair was half pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello Draco," Luna said dreamily, "Hello Lydah, I see you three have my class first." Luna smiled.

"Is it fun?" Lydah asked excitedly. Luna nodded and before she could say anything Harry ran down the steps finally in some clothes. He looked at them as if he saw them his whole life and knew the kids routine every morning.

"FAYE!" Anguis' angry cry went out. Faye screamed for 'Daddy' and Harry banged his head on the walls.

"Do you do this everyday Harry?" Draco asked amused slightly.

"Almost, sometimes it's not Faye causing the trouble but now it is," Harry still banged his head on the wall. Luna caught his head before it could bang anymore.

"DRACO KOEN MALFOY!" said a female voice. Harry smiled and knew who it was and stepped back from the door. Ginny's voice was scary. Luna opened the door and looked as Ginny began walking away.

"Ginny!" Ginny stopped as she heard Luna. "Draco's in here," she said and watched as Ginny smiled and ran in Harry's room.

"Hey Gin," Harry said and moved away and ran up the stairs as Daren yelled at his little twin sister. Ginny waved as he went upstairs and searched for Draco, her boyfriend. When she saw him Draco cringed and Lydah backed off. Lydah liked Ginny a lot but when Ginny was angry, she was angry.

"Draco, didn't I tell you to—"Draco silenced her with a kiss. Luna rolled her eyes and went upstairs and pulled Lydah with her. Lydah looked back and saw them still kissing and couldn't help but gag. Luna stopped and Lydah did too.

Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen but his four children were dressed and looking quite pleased. They looked to see Luna and Lydah, and Faye was the first one to react and ran away in their presence. It seemed as if she was going to be in trouble. Anguis went after her and then Lemain. But Daren looked quite proud and didn't go after Faye. He looked at Lydah.

"Hey," he said with no emotion but still had a smile on his face. Lydah detached herself from Luna and went up to Daren.

"Hey Daren...want to go get some breakfast? I'm pretty hungry, and I don't want to go by myself." Lydah looked very shy around him. Daren looked at her blue eyes and couldn't help but nod.

"Sure, I don't want to see Harry get Faye, It'll be too scary too watch," he laughed and before he knew it he took her arm and led her downstairs. Hermione watched them go and couldn't help but think they looked cute together. She looked at Draco and smirked.

"Having Harry back is pretty good," Luna told him when the two left.

"I'm going to be related to a Potter...I never thought that would ever happen." Draco said and scratched his head. Draco had come up when Ginny told him he was in trouble after forgetting to see her that particular morning. Finally Harry stormed up beside them and on his shoulder was Faye; she was wiggling and trying to get off her father's strong shoulder.

"Nice catch of the day," Draco said when the other quadruplets came in from the other side of the door with huge smiles on their two faces. "What did she do?"

"Turned my hair blue and hexed my robe to smell like Severus' greasy hair, no offense," he said to Draco, he only shrugged with annoyance. "We should go now," he looked at his quads. "Everyone have their robes on?" he shouted.

"Yes!" The three sweet kids said and Harry turned and saw no Daren. He looked at Luna and Draco.

"Where's Daren?" he asked them, then he noticed that Lydah was no longer with them also. "Did they go together?" Draco nodded. "A Potter and a Malfoy?" Draco nodded again but with a weird look on his face. "Bizarre world were all coming to eh Draco?"

"Oh yes." He smirked at his best friend.

Luna walked up the staff table while Harry and Draco stood in the shadows by the dark windows. She wondered how a person like Harry becomes so different. Someone interrupted her thoughts though.

"Luna?" Ron said to her left. She turned to him with a frown on his face. "Why do you care about Harry so much?" he asked her with much annoyance in his rude mouth.

Luna shook her head and started drinking her Fire whiskey. But when Ron asked again she put it down and stared at Ron. "Leave me alone Ron," she said and began eating again.

"I knew it, you're still his best friend, aren't you?" Ron asked and when he said 'him' he made an awful sound, like it shouldn't even be in the dictionary. Luna's glass dropped from her hand and she stared in front of her. "Yes, I was right. I thought you hated him after he yelled at you like that. I was going to hurt him so bad when I heard that he escaped Azkaban."

"You said you were going to kill him when you next saw him." She told him. She was going to stand up from her seat but Dumbledore stood up before her and she had to sit back down because of him.

"I would like to tell you that Hogwarts is being guarded by a certain Draco Malfoy," the students became quiet and Draco looked around, no one knew he was there. "And our own Harry Potter," whispers erupted and Anguis sneered at the people who was whispering things that shouldn't be said from their mouth of his father.

"Shut up you gits!" Anguis and Lemain shouted at them all beside them. Everyone silenced and looked at the first-year.

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, everyone quieted. "They are going to be protecting Hogwarts from Voldemort who has set his eyes on us." He said, and some people fell off chairs or spilled pumpkin juice on their new robes. "Now, it's time to go and go to our first class, now off with you."

Daren, Faye and Lydah stood rigid where they sat and looked straight ahead. When they felt someone close to them they shivered and turned to see Luna.

"You'll be having my class," she said when Anguis and Lemain also came over. "I'll show you where it is. Last time when a Potter came to the class he was ten minutes late." She said with a smile and looked around where Draco and Harry were hiding from view. "Come on then and follow me."

Lydah, and the Potter quads followed Luna Lovegood. They were not the last ones in the classroom this time. Since there was an odd number to the kids, Hermione knew they wouldn't sit with another person. So Luna made a desk that would hold three people instead of two. Daren sat there, along with the two girls. Lemain and Anguis sat in front of them, they were in the middle of the classroom. Finally everyone was inside, Slytherin's and Gryffindor first years.

"Now, since this is your first class and I hardly know anyone I will let this class be a better one than Professor Weasley does will give you." She smiled when everyone started grinning like small idiots. "Now, I will want to get to know all of you now. We will start from the first chair." She looked at a small girl in Gryffindor. "Tell me what your name is and what you want to do," she told them all.

"My name is Laura Hilling," the blonde girl said, "I want to be Keeper for Gryffindor and be an Auror," she said. Next came a girl next to her who was all giggly.

"I am Carmen Japanning and I want to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

No one knew when the door slightly opened and a wisp of air traveled through the classroom. Only five students did know what it really was that came in. Finally it turned to Lydah and she bowed her head and bit her lip from being stared at.

"My names Lydah Malfoy," whispers among them all. "And I want to be an Auror." People started giggling. Then it was Daren's turn.

"The names Daren Potter and I would wish it if you would all close your mouth after I finish…thank you…now I want to be a professional Quidditch Player," People rolled their eyes. Faye was next to speaking.

"Hello Luna," she said sweetly," the names Faye Potter and I want to be… a Quidditch Player for the England Wasps," she said and smiled at everyone. Next came Anguis.

"Anguis Potter and I want to be An Auror or even Headmaster of Hogwarts if I'm better at everyone else in here, and I have to say I am." He said just like James Potter would say. Lemain hit him in the side and he spoke next.

"Well thank you for letting me come in here," he bowed his head everywhere. "Now, I want to be Minister Of Magic and I will actually give everyone a trial except Voldemort," people screamed and fell off their chairs. "Oh are you guys are still saying You-Know-Who?" Luna quieted Lemain with a silent spell. He rolled his eyes and then his eyes widened when he felt a cold breeze on his neck.

It then drifted to his paper and it took his pencil. While everyone else was listening to the next person he and Anguis was looking at the paper

_Hey it's Dad. I just wanted to tell you that Snape came back from his meeting with Voldemort. It doesn't look good. Talk to you later and keep on your guard. Oh, Draco says "keep all eyes on Lydah." Bye._

Lemain looked at Anguis and Anguis took the paper and blew the paper right behind of him, in front of Daren. Daren looked at his brother and read it to himself, he nodded and handed it to Faye, who read it and then handed it to Lydah. Lydah raised her eyebrows and read it all the same and rolled her eyes when she read what her father said.

Finally class had ended and Lydah was the one who took out her schedule and before she could read it, Lemain took it and looked through it before raising an eyebrow and then having a big smile on his face.

"Looks to me that we all have the same classes, except Charms. But that's not bad, we have Ginny then. But then you'll have to find another person to be your partner, if you need—" his eyes widened and stared at the paper as if it grew three heads.

"What's up?" Faye asked him and when he didn't answer took the schedule and said it out loud. "Transfiguration, Potions, Lunch, Charms . . . no way! That is totally awesome!" Everyone stared at her as if she did have three heads. Daren was actually thinking of doing it, before she spoke. "We have DA in our first year."

"Nooooo!" Anguis said dramatically and fell down onto the hard floor. Faye hit him into the stomach and he didn't even move.

"Stupid, well anyway, we have it that last class. And the best thing is, is that we have that broom teaching class thingy next Friday."

"Do we have to have DA though? DO you know who teaches that thing?" Everyone looked around them and shook their heads at Anguis who rolled his eyes and answered it himself. "Ron."

"Oh shit." Lydah and Faye said at the same time.


End file.
